


Cadre - Crazy Cat Tale Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1280]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Jenny tries seduction and fails miserable. The team makes some progress on the prophecies they think.





	Cadre - Crazy Cat Tale Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/01/2002 for the word [cadre](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/11/01/cadre).
> 
> cadre[ kad-ree, kah-drey ]  
> noun  
> Military . the key group of officers and enlisted personnel necessary to establish and train a new military unit.  
> a group of trained or otherwise qualified personnel capable of forming, training, or leading an expanded organization, as a religious or political faction, or a skilled work force:  
> They hoped to form a cadre of veteran party members.  
> (especially in Communist countries) a cell of trained and devoted workers.  
> a member of a cadre; a person qualified to serve in a cadre.  
> a framework, outline, or scheme.
> 
> This is for jane_x80 as it's her comments that led to this series starting. You can find the comments on previous entries in the series. 
> 
> This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556)... [Contretemps](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11528985), [Effrontery](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11554785), [Neoteric](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11579103), [Ludic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11583078), [Arcanum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11647644), [Diablerie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11656284), [Eldritch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672367), [Sedition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322374), [Transmute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516188), [Dolorous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611772), [Fatidic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641916), [Remunerate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740088), [Conflate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789753), [Bilious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815319), [Tintinnabulation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849654), [Agitprop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923004), [Voluble - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377990), [Desideratum - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775349), [Farrago - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813989), [Proclivity - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888944), [Recalcitrant - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030937), [Collude - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263964), [Vociferous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491991), [Fulminate - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659430), [Chagrin - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019081), [Tortuous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028429), [Perspicacity - Cracy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130096), [Hirsute - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694437), [Recondite - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473211), [Fortuitous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732697), [Legerdemain - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777826), [Moiety - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826204), [Mercurial - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883795), and [Effulgence - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101709).
> 
> Note: Since it's been so long since I last wrote something for this series, I had to go back and re-read the series in full. In the process I realized that the story would work better if I tweaked some things. So Jenny is now director wherever Vance was referenced and the Probie/witch is now Ziva. These are the main changes, but feel free to re-read yourself if you want.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

Gibbs stormed up to Jenny’s office. His goal was to get this conversation over with as quickly as possible. He closed the door behind him and frowned when Jenny was immediately up against him, purring in his ear.

He pushed her away and stepped to the middle of the office. “Did you just call me up here to flirt? You know damn well I’m taken.”

“You can’t be serious about DiNozzo. He’s a guy.”

Gibbs rolled his eyes. “That’s between DiNozzo and me, but for your edification. I’m more serious about him than I have been about anyone, even Shannon.”

Jenny hissed. This was not going to plan in the slightest.

“Now, did you actually want something or did you just call me up for this?” Gibbs tone made it clear his disgust about what Jenny was trying to do.

Jenny sighed and stepped behind her desk trying to pull herself together as her plans fell apart. She just didn’t understand why her feminine wiles weren’t working to her advantage anymore. ”I really need Tony on this undercover operation.”

Gibbs wanted to bang his head against the wall. “Not this again. I already told you, he can’t. Dr. Mallard will back me up too. What’s really going on, Jenny?”

“It’s nothing.”

“No. You wouldn’t be pushing this so damn hard if it were nothing. Talk to me, Jenny.”

Jenny looked away. She didn’t want to have this conversation. “The operation is to get information on an arms dealer named La Grenouille.”

“And? You didn’t get to the director position because you were stupid. I know you can come up with another plan besides sending Tony in undercover. Heck, there’s an entire undercover division that you can tap without even leaving the agency.”

“Heck. If you want my entire team to work the case, we will. You just have to give us all of the information and let us figure out how best to work it.”

Jenny shook her head. “I can’t. This is classified above the paygrade of most of your team.”

“Then I suggest you talk to SecNav about getting them read in or figure out another plan. I don’t hate you, Jenny, but I can’t help you without more information.”

“This is personal, Gibbs.”

“How did an arms dealer become personal?” Gibbs demanded. He knew getting personal with a case, he’d gotten obsessed a time or two because someone had come after his family, but he didn’t understand what Jenny could have going on that would be personal to an arms dealer.

Jenny didn’t want to explain. She’d tried before and no one ever believed her. “It just is. Can you help me or not, Jethro?”

“I told you what you needed to do if you want my help, Jenny. Unless you’re planning to do this as an MTAC operation those are the only ways I can help you without you actually telling me what’s really going on.”

Jenny frowned. Ziva wasn’t going to like this. Neither was anyone else.

“Now if that’s all, I need to get back to work.” Gibbs glared as he walked out the door and firmly shut it behind him. Something was up with Jenny and he didn’t know what it was. This was not the same woman who had chosen her career over him in Paris.

Gibbs took the back stairs from Jenny’s office, so as to surprise his team and hear what was happening before they knew he was there. 

“You know we’re like a cadre, now.” McGee mused.

Tony shook his head. “We’ve always been a cadre if you’re going to look at it like that McGee.”

“Well I guess, but now we have a purpose.”

“Solving cases isn’t enough purpose for you?” Gibbs interrupted dangerously.

McGee meeped. “Gibbs. I didn’t know you were back.”

Gibbs rolled his eyes. “What have you guys found out so far?”

”We’re pretty sure we’re still missing some prophecies, but we’ve figured out some of them.” Tony gestured for Bishop and McGee to display what they had.

McGee brought up the second Cat King Prophecy. It read:

_A warning will be issued. Family ties will be tested. Hold strong to your faith. The wise man will provide guidance as needed, but he will not know the path the Cat King and Human King must walk._

“We think Senior and Ziva’s posturing is the warning and obviously something is going to happen that will affect family ties. That might be as simple as the obvious rift between Tony and Senior or that might be something more complicated that we’ll figure out as we go along.” Bishop explained.

“The problem is that the first prophecy talks about tasks that must be completed, but most of the other prophecies are vague and have no mention of any of these tasks, so there must be more prophecies somewhere.” McGee expounded.

Tony followed up with, “Ducky and Abby are actively looking to see if they can find more prophecies when they’re not busy with cases and Bishop has her contacts at the NSA looking for anything they might be aware of as well, but so far no hits.”

“Abby and I have also been digging into the backgrounds of the players we know so far, including the team as we want to make sure that we’re right about who each of us is.”

“We’ve found some very interesting information about Jimmy that makes it pretty obvious he is the Shadow, but the Shadow’s prophecy is very concerning.”

“How so?”

“Well. It states that Jimmy needs to stay in the shadows that if he’s brought out into the light that it will be bad for the Cat King, but none of us know how to keep him in the shadows or what that really means in this context.”

“Even worse than that is that if any of the background information we found on Jimmy came to light, he could lose his job at NCIS.” Tony pointed out.

Gibbs frowned. “It can’t be that bad, can it?”

“Oh, it’s worse. We’ve made a file for you to take home, but you need to burn it once you’ve read it. We’ve already done our best to eliminate all traces of it online, so that no one else can find out about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 10 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 10 stories before I stop posting again. Of those 10 stories, 3 are crazy cat tale updates, so there will be at least that many updates for this series before I stop posting. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while, however. Wish me luck!
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
